Last Christmas
by animeditto
Summary: this fic is based on the song Last Christmas by Cascade Warning there is some rizaxkimblee one-short


This fanfic is based on the song "last christmas" by Cascade, mind you this is NOT a traditional song- fic more as I stole the store and added it to fma which got me roy x riza. Well I hope you like- first story like this plz review and tell me what you think and if I should both with this type

Chapter 1: Last Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and Riza Hawkeye was celebrating with her current boy friend Solf Kimblee (what kind of name is 'Solf'?). "How about we stay up until all night until tomorrow?" Solf suggested.

Riza smiled he wouldn't have been her first choice of a boyfriend but he had treated her well. "That'd be great." They were over at Hawkeye's house this evening; Kimblee had brought many Christmas movies, apple cider and eggnog. Since they couldn't spend Christmas together they settled on Christmas Eve.

The evening went by in a blur and soon enough it was over. Kimblee had gone home when Riza was still asleep. When Riza rose the morning of Christmas she saw a gift that was still hidden under the tree. With out think she stood up and walked towards the tree, knelt down and grabbed it. _To__Kimblee,__love__Riza._ It had been a long time since she was a child giving gifts to her father that hardly returned it. It meant much more than that to her, she needed to give the gift to him.

She placed the present in a gift bag and drove of to his apartment. Stepping to the door she took out her key that she gave to her and unlocked the main doors of the building. She quickly walked to the elevator and pressed the arrow facing up and waited for the doors to swing open, she didn't want him to be late for his family reunion.

The elevator doors finally opened and Riza quickly shuffled in and press "3" then the close door button. In a matter of seconds she was shuffling around to find the right key to use to open up his apartment. Once the door was unlocked she opened the door to see a horror show.

Sitting on the coach in a very slutty outfit making out with her boyfriend, she dropped the gift back in disbelief and backed away and ran out the door.

_One__year__later._

Riza looked up at the man she knew she could trust, and who trusted her; a year ago if you had told her she would have fallen with her Colonel she would have laughed in your face.

But now she was sharing her first Christmas with her beloved flame alchemist, Roy Mustang. It was a joyous time of year despite the fact that they were celebrating in Ishbal due to the rebuilding Roy was put in charge of.

Roy was on a step latter spreading the rest of the tinsel. "Ah, we've finished it." He said stretching looking around there newly built hotel room (the hotel took on Amestris theme for respect to the help). They had decorated the room with many Christmas decor.

Roy stepped down and wrapped around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder examining the tree. "Oh!" she freed herself form his grip easily and bent down. She searched through a box ladled _Christmas_ in neat writing. After a few seconds she pulled out an object and removed the wrapping. There was the dazzling star that would be placed at the top of the tree "We nearly forgot the star!"

"You put it up." He said turning his back to her looking over his shoulder.

She nodded and climbed the step latter. She gently placed it on the highest branch steadying it, leaning back to see if it was straight then climbed down to see her man on one knee. Without even hearing him pop the question she already burst into tears.

"Riza, I've known you longer than any else, I know you better then anyone could, you are the one who's been there through everything. You always seem to no the best and for that I can never repay you. But I want to be the person to be there for _you_, to be there to protect you and _stay_ with you. Riza Hawkeye will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?"

He opened a case that contained a beautiful white gold band with a small crimson gem in the center surrounded by four diamond shaped in petals making it look like blossom Riza had always planted at the house she shared with her father before he died. The flower was the first and only blossom Roy would give her knowing it would mean much more than a dozen roses.

Riza threw her arms around Roy's neck unable to hold in the tears. "yes" she whispered in his ear that sent a shiver down his back as he couldn't help smiling as wide as he could. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"You have know idea how much I love you."

Ok how was it? Good? Bad? Plz review first one-short.

~animeditto


End file.
